The Siren and the Hunter
by Silly'Sanders
Summary: A woman catches Sylar's interest, he wants her power, the power of allure and enchantment, but when he tries to take it, he falls for the spell. Many want the power and many will want her. Can he save her from the suitors or will he let her fall?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So it's been awhile since I wrote but I recently got into Heroes and so here we go. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Heroes but if I did I don't think Sylar would see the light of day.

Skarlette looked at her plane ticket then shyly raised her head to look at the Arrivals and Departures board totally lost. She always drove to her friends in New York but due to her new schedule she only had time for a couple of days. She looked at the faces rushing by trying to pick out one that might actually be nice enough to help her. One stood out from the crowd, she didn't know if it was her intuition or the fact that the man was handsome with his blue eyes and blond hair, so she decided to call to him, to make him her victim. Skarlette gently hummed "Firework" focusing on this man and only him.

As expected the man stopped to listen and started walking towards her. He reached her, confused about why he walked over to this girl that was smiling the sweetest smile at him. Part of Skarlette loved doing this to people to see their reaction to her and how they didn't even know that they had been called; she let her smile work him up, not yet talking just to make sure that he would be of use.

"Umm, can I help you Miss?" the blond asked not sure of his words considering that he wanted to come to this spot, no, needed to be here with this beautiful woman.

"Yes, I've never flown before and I have no clue what to do, so could you direct me to the right gate, please?" Skarlette asked with her soft twang, batting her forest green eyes for extra allure.

"You got it!" the victim obeyed without question, he looked at the ticket then the board, "Well, looks like you're at gate 5. Hey, what's your name?"

Skarlette smirked, and walked away, snapping her fingers to break the spell. The man jumped as if being woken up and looked around confused, he couldn't figure out why he was where he was. She strutted away confident where she was going but was unaware of the predator like attention that she had drawn on herself.

A man was standing next to her while she hummed and called the poor man to aid her. He watched the scene and quickly recognized the fact that the woman had a power and an interesting one at that. He watched as the woman batted her eyes and smiled and even he had to admit that there was something slightly attractive about this girl, all the while wondering what this power would be like to use. Blood-lust quickly set in and only got inflamed hearing that they had the same flight to New York.

His smoldering eyes followed her and when she was a safe distance he started walking, stalking after his prey. He watched the slender and small woman intently like a lion watched a gazelle. She arrived at the gate and took a seat close to the door and grabbed the iPod and started listening to music as he took a seat across from her plotting how to get her attention.

The thought hit him and he fished out a handful of change from his pocket and "accidentally" dropped it. Some of it hit her foot, so she picked it up and looked for the source of the money. Her eyes met his and she was automatically interested in the deep brown eyes that seemed to burn with a fire but she couldn't find the source for this fire. He was also interested, but only imagined the light leaving the eyes he was staring at.

She got up with her hand extended to him offering the change, "I think this is yours Sir," speaking gently. Thinking to herself 'Why don't we got boys like this in Tennessee?'

He grabbed the change "Tennessee, huh?" he asked grabbing something from her thoughts trying to open conversation, after all that's the best way to get a victim hooked.

"Excuse me," Skarlette was a bit shocked but calmed down right away "Are you one of those people who are really good at recognizing accents, 'cause that's always been kinda funny to me?"

He chuckled "Something like that, so what brings you to New York City?" His thoughts always returned to blood dripping down the walls.

"Friends, nothin' really big just we get together every year before New Year's," she sat next to him and blurted "What seat do you have?" She could have hit herself 'Really you don't even know the guy's name and your already want to know where he's sitting? Could you be any more of a creeper?'

He laughed, it sounded fun and making light of things but inside, it was cruel. She was going to die when she got off the plane and this is what she's thinking. "F68, I believe right next to yours," He responded coolly.

Skarlette eyes widen "Really?" she couldn't believe it at all.

He smirked "Oh, by the way I'm Gabriel," he looked her up and down, her natural copper hair, curling, farming her face and reached to her mid-back and her perfect hourglass shape, made Gabriel think maybe he would toy with this one a bit before he cut her head off.

"I'm Skarlette Duboris" she shyly replied gently sticking her hand out, biting her lip. He took it and smiled a sly smile. Those eyes flared and made Skarlette wonder what he was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay so here's the second chapter let me know what you guys think of it and I want to give a shout-out to my beta MaxximumRide666 , thanks for being awesome! And thanks for everyone who reads this! Again I don't own Heroes, only Skarlette and my creations.**

Skarlette was so lost in his eyes, trying to find what that light was; that she didn't notice the flight attendants had started calling people to board the plane.

"Should we go?" Gabriel gently prompted. He stood and offered a hand to her, smiling at her, trying to gain her trust.

She put her dainty hand in his, allowing him to help her up. He grabbed their luggage and headed to the check-in desk. She felt powerless around him, that was definitely a first for Skarlette. There was something about Gabriel that intrigued her, but she couldn't shake that feeling of uneasiness that had settled in her stomach, no matter how hard she tried.

He got them checked in and they went to take their seats on the plane. Gabriel put the bags in the overhead storage and, after getting himself comfortable, he turned to her.

"So what do you do for a living, Skarlette?" he asked, almost too enthusiastically.

Skar giggled. "Well, I'm a waitress, but I'm working on my bachelor's degree too…" She rambled on in her soft twang.

Gabriel smiled; he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at how easy it was. She was so… normal, that it almost hurt. The only thing that set her apart from every other sheep on the planet was her power, which was too bad, because soon she wouldn't even have that… or her boring, normal life.

The hour long flight passed in no time at all. When they landed at JFK Skarlette was sad to say goodbye, Gabriel had already become her friend. Just when they were about to go their separate ways, Gabriel stopped her.

"Where's your hotel? I'd love to take you to dinner."

"Oh sure! I'm at the Milford Plaza, Times Square, Room 314." She told him, butterflies already fluttering in her stomach.

"Great, see you at 8?" He couldn't wait; she was almost in his grasps, just a little more... He couldn't wait to see the girl struggling, helpless as he sucked the life from her.

She nodded and almost skipped off to get her suitcase, hardly able to wait to see him again. She quickly made her way outside and called for a taxi to get to her hotel. As they drove along, Skarlette couldn't get her mind off her new friend; so dark and handsome, it was hard to believe that he was a watchmaker.

She got to her hotel room and starting unpacking, picking the sexiest outfit she had with her and laying it to one side in readiness for her date. Gabriel made her want unbelievable things, was it just her intuition telling her to want these things so he would want her? Or something else entirely? She shook her head and reassured herself that he was a good person as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water hit her like a wave of passion and heat. Skarlette lavished herself taking extra time on everything. She got out of the shower and dried herself. Then the real work began. Using the blow-dryer she dried her hair and curled it, looking at the clock, it read 7:00pm in huge red numbers.

"Great. Only an hour to finish." She frantically grabbed her make-up kit and sat in front of her mirror.

Due to her power, if she just let her hand do whatever, she could do her make-up just the way the man wanted it. When she was done she looked in the mirror to see exactly what Gabriel's taste was. The eye shadow was smoky and had three colors; a subtle brown at the ridge of her eyes, a soft blue, then a violet that made her eyes look huge and innocent. A faint blush and pink softly marking her lips, she was so innocent looking it surprised her.

She put on her evening attire; an elegant dress that was completely black except for two stripes made of white lace. She put on matching white lace stilettos that added a good inch or so to her height and showed off her ass even more. The outfit was completed by a silver Rhine-stone snake necklace and a trench coat that would hide the dress until they got to the restaurant, all ready at eight.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She almost skipped over to answer it but knew that would mess with her allusion, so she calmed herself and strode to the door. It was, of course, Gabriel.

"Oh, you're ready! You know, most girls aren't even close to being ready on time!" As he looked at her he thought, 'Oh, I'm definitely with this one,' bad things filled his head, all of them ending with her blood covering... everything.

"Well, I'm not most girls. Should we go?" she asked, excitement rising in her stomach.

"Yes, we should." Smiling, he offered Skarlette his arm. She took it and they set off for the restaurant.

It was cold outside but she could deal with it as long as she had Gabriel to hold onto. They walk the streets until they come to a very discreet Italian place and he opened the door and motioned for her to go in. He took her jacket and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the dress she was wearing. It only reinforced his want to play with her.

Dinner was like the plane, but with alcohol, and as they walked back to her hotel room she realized that they only talked about her, "So what about you? You've hardly told me anything about yourself!"

He laughed a laugh so dark and haunting, his eyes glowing with fire. Skarlette slowed down and looked at him, unsure if she should be around him anymore. He turned his head to look at her. "What? You'll see soon enough, dear.

She kept on walking but the uneasy feeling she'd felt earlier had returned, and brought a friend. Dread set in and she knew something was wrong but she still didn't want to acknowledge it. She walked with him, holding on tighter because it had gotten a great deal colder. At the hotel, she wanted to leave him at the door but he insisted on walk her up to her room. She smiled and nodded, letting him.

She opened the door and turned to say good night but instead she was met with lips crashing down onto hers, needy and aggressive. Her breath was taken away by the sudden jump in their relationship; he kissed her harder, almost bruising her lips. As they kissed, he slowly backed her into her hotel room and slammed the door shut behind them. He could still taste the wine on her lips, it was tantalizing.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She gladly obliged and their tongues fought for dominance, Gabriel's winning. He broke the kiss suddenly, looking at her in triumph with eyes that burned so intensely that Skarlette knew more than just lust lay in them.

"Let me freshen up a little, before I really have fun with you," he left her before she could protest. In the bathroom, he ran his hands under the tap and slicked back his hair. He had a feeling that this night was going to be the best he'd had in a long time.

Skarlette waited for Gabriel, but now she knew for sure that something was wrong. The look in his eyes that had first caught her interest was now creepy and cold. She tried to put her finger on it, but just couldn't. The last thing he had said to her had sent chills down her spine.

Her intuition practically screamed at her "Murder, you idiot! Murder!" It hit her and she started to go for the door but she couldn't move, she turned her head back and saw Gabriel there smiling like wild animal.

"Going somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: For those who have reviewed, favourited , or put this story on your alert list, thank you guys! Thanks MaxximumRide666 for being an awesome beta and for being generally awesome! Please review, I would like to hear your thoughts and feelings. I don't own Heroes. The song that she sings is "Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace and I don't own that either.**

Skarlette looked at Gabriel, his intense brown eyes burned into her soul, and a fear so fierce it replaced all thought took over her. She fought against her invisible bonds, wanting to free herself, run, get away from the monster behind her, but the harder she fought the tighter they grew. They pulled so tight she was completely bound and couldn't move, then Skar felt hot breath on her neck.

"Think that you were going to get away from me before I was done with you?" He growled at her. His hand wrapped around her and found her breast, "Good thing I don't want your ability… yet." He bit her shoulder, drawing blood. He released her shoulder and his other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"What do yo-" she yelped loudly at Gabriel's teeth sunk into her. She was shaking uncontrollably, feeling him so close, so powerful. Skarlette was trying to hold it together but the tears were brimming in her eyes. She tried her question again this time, her voice quavered, "What do you mean by ability?"

"You attract people, call them to you, enchant them even. I want it; I need it for my goal in life. See, my power is to steal others and take them for myself." Gabriel smiled wickedly and spun her around to look her in the face. His smile widened seeing the fear in her eyes.

"You want to kill me, Gabriel?" Skar asked, she knew the answer but she had to ask for some unknown reason.

"Oh no, it's not Gabriel. Sylar," he added softly in her ear. He pulled away, "It's okay, after you get past your skull fracturing in two, it doesn't hurt that bad." He looked at Skar, her delicate frame shook, her eyes wide, they were so helpless, it was adorable. "That's for later, but now, we're gonna play and I really hope that you don't resist because you don't want me to change my mind. Do you?"

Anger coursed through her body at his last remark, "I'd rather die now then be your play-thing and prolong my life by an hour, you psychopathic bastard!"

His eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'm flexible!" With that he flicked his hand and threw her against the wall, he walked over to her and point his index and thumb at her; this is what he was waiting for all along. He dragged his hand in a line, causing a bloody gash to form on her forehead.

The pain was like nothing she could have imagine, a scream tore from her throat, an animal scream that was full of pain, fear and anger, but it stopped when a thought came. The thought was all she had left; it had all hope for her life riding on it. She opened her mouth and a faint sound came out, haunting and lingering.

"_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!"_

Sylar stopped and sneered at her, "You think that your little song will-" he stopped and looked at her with his eyes burning, but that didn't deter Skar.

"_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal."_

He walked backwards, letting her fall to the ground, but still she sang. Sylar doubled over trying to block out the song, resist her spell.

"_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!"_

He lunged himself at the siren and grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall, stopping the song, "Don't you ever do that again!" he looked at her with hate but not murder. He stepped back but still held her firmly against the wall. Then, cursing under his breath, he let her go.

Skarlette's chest was heaving hard, still shaking, and staring at the monster in front of her. She felt paralyzed, his eyes burning into her, his disgust was obvious. Her legs failed her and she fell to the ground, praying that the song had worked.

He kneeled to get closer to her, placing his hand on her chin and roughly pulling her head up so they were looking at each other. "You're definitely a lucky one, aren't you?"

Trembling, voice shaking, she replied. "I suppose, that depends on you, doesn't it? What are you going to do to me?"

"You're going to wish that I had killed you," sneering, Sylar continued. "You're going to be mine, you will stay with me always." He pointed his finger at her arm and pushed, making a bloody point, slowly getting deeper.

She started to squirm painfully but he pinned her using his telekinesis. "In fact, you'll help me with my plan. When I find someone, you're going to call to them so I can kill them. You're going to be everything I need you to be. And then some." He gently stroked her cheek, still digging his invisible needle into her arm, "You got it?"

He took the needle out, grabbed her arm and pulled her up, towards the bed. Skarlette was in a daze but knew that something was happening, "What are you doing?"

The wicked smile and the gleam in his eye came back. "I'm going to have the fun I wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for everything! Thanks to MaxximumRide666 for being an awesome beta! Sorry guys, but school started up and I'll do my best to upload. Again, I don't own Heroes or Sylar.**

_**Four months later**_

The deafening screams had stopped about ten minutes ago. Sylar would be done soon, but until then Skarlette waited outside on the balcony, looking out at the Chicago skyline. The pit in her stomach was slowly starting to recede, but it never truly went away. It was a constant reminder of the people she killed. Well, she didn't kill them herself, but she led those helpless souls to their doom so she might as well have.

She felt like the light on the angler fish's antenna, not dangerous by itself, but the danger lurked behind the light, the hungry jaws of the fish that wanted everything. Sylar was the fish, using something so innocent for the darkest of things, at least the fish had a good reason to kill, it was hungry. But Skar guessed the same about Sylar, he was hungry too, but not for any kind of food. He wanted power.

Numbness set in as the night grew colder; the air was unsympathetic, as if the city wanted her out of it. She had brought the cold blooded murder to this already trouble metropolis. Its wary voice seemed to ask her on the wind, "Why, why did you bring him? I was in trouble before, you only made it worse."

Skarlette used to be a sweet little girl, pig tails, braids, ponies, sugar and spice and everything nice, what happened to all of that? The twenty story drop to the ground looked far too inviting to her broken soul.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her. He was up against her suddenly, his hands either side of hers on the railing, leaning into her. His shirt soaked with blood, pressed against her, staining her shirt. His lips rested near Skarlette's ear.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with mock concern, he knew the blood disgusted her. He leaned closer, feeling her squirm.

"You don't care," Her voice was calm and laced with venom. She stopped moving, it was useless to struggle and it only got her shirt bloodier. "What power did you get this time?"

He raised his hand and a burst of energy went flying making Skarlette jump unwillingly closer to Sylar. She looked at the damage, the far side of the balcony was destroyed, all that was left fallen was a pile of rubble. Her eyes widened at the damage that he'd caused in only a matter of seconds.

"Let's get out of here. I'm hungry." he said casually, grabbing her around her waist and taking off in flight.

They landed in an alleyway. Skar tripped a little as he let go of her. "I fucking hate that," she muttered under her breath as she regained her balance. He waved his hand ushering her out of the alley.

They entered a small dinner, it smelled like grease and coffee, the floor shined and a little sign read: 'Seat yourself!' in girly handwriting. Sylar walked toward a booth in the back, Skar followed like a puppy on her master's heels. She looked around at the customers in the dinner, there was an old man nursing a cup of coffee at the counter, three men wearing expensive suits that looked completely out of place, and a younger man a few booths down. She recognized him as the guy who'd helped her at the airport so long ago.

The waitress came and took their orders and Skar noticed that the younger guy was eyeballing her, good thing Sylar had his back to him. He was cute, but she wasn't going to do anything, not that she could've even if she wanted to. The waitress brought the food to them and they ate in silence. Skarlette jumped out of her seat when the sky opened up and a fork of lighting lit the city up and thunder rumbled, shaking the little building.

Sylar raised an eyebrow at her and the whole restaurant turned to look at her. Smiling, she sat back down trying not to look at anyone in embarrassment. "I'm going to use the restroom, don't draw anymore attention to yourself." He told her, still looking at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world.

The young man got up as soon as Sylar had disappeared. "I noticed you're with a real winner there. I'm in town for a few days and I'd like to see you again." He smiled the cutest smile she'd ever seen, handing her a napkin with a number written on it. She took it and quickly stuffed it in her jean's pocket.

Skarlette sat there defeated; she wanted the guy but Sylar… as much as she hated him there was something there. She had tried killing it, that little flame of emotion, but it had only grown stronger.

"Grenade" by Bruno Mars started playing on the radio; Skarlette, not thinking, started singing along to the song. The music took her away on chords and rhythms, she felt the emotion of the song deeper than anyone could, it's the reason it had the power to enchant people. She could make her heart break the song, let her soul rejoice, and her mind wonder on epic journeys all with just a few songs.

The three men at the booth opposite her stopped in their tracks and looked at her, her voice washing over them. The oldest one, a man in his late 50's, stood up and walked over to her, "You have an amazing voice, you know that right?"

"Well, yes I'm aware of that. Sorry if I'm interrupting yo-" She looked up at the man and her eyes widened. "Oh my stars! You're Michael Benson, the CEO of Benson and sons!" she couldn't believe it, one of the richest and most powerful men in America had been sat only feet away and she hadn't even known it. "What are you doing here of all places?" she blurted but quickly tried to fix it. "You-You don't have to answer that!"

"No, it's alright. I like small places like this; no one would come looking for me somewhere like this. Anyway, I hope I can see you again, I'd like to help you with your career." He responded smiling and giving her a business card. He didn't move just stayed stood there looking at her for a while longer. It took both his sons to pull him away. She watched him leave and noticed Sylar staring after him with hatred burning in his eyes.

He calmly paid for the food and waved for Skarlette to follow him. They walked outside, "You realize that you're mine and you will always be mine?" he told her, barely able to control his anger as venom seeped into his voice.

"I don't see why you're all protective, he didn't touch me." Turning around, Skarlette couldn't believe that Sylar would be jealous.

He roughly pulled her into him, but gently stroked her cheek, surprising her. "He wanted you though. You're mine and I'm not sharing."

"Well, you don't seem to mind so much when you're using me to hunt," Skarlette hated when he acted like he cared.

Lowering his lips to her ear, he whispered. "It's different, you're a decoy, and they're going to die soon anyway. I set them up. He wasn't set up." He looked up at the street and noticed a motel, grabbing her hand he started pulling her towards it.

Skar hated when he just pulled her around but she'd gotten used to it. "So we're going to stay in Chicago for the night?"

"Yes. But we're leaving first thing tomorrow." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; he was pleased he owned a siren. It made his work that much easier.


End file.
